


Dream A Dream

by bleedinglight



Series: Dying Angels [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood, M/M, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedinglight/pseuds/bleedinglight
Summary: Thoughts of a dying man.Side story toI Pray Thee Lord
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Dying Angels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632037
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Dream A Dream

_Take this kiss upon the brow!_

_And, in parting from you now,_

_Thus much let me avow—_

_You are not wrong, who deem_

_That my days have been a dream;_

Gold was a beautiful color.

Paired with hair as dark as a raven’s wings, it certainly had a way of making someone stand out. From the moment he laid eyes on him, he knew he was doomed. In a way, he seemed more like a fairy tale character brought to life. He came from a broken family that he escaped from in order to pursue a better life. He was handsome to boot, almost like a real-life prince charming. Kind and thoughtful, but with a kind of snark that made it fun to banter with him. He seemed too real to exist. Too fake to be alive. He was everything that Ventus wasn’t and maybe that was why he had fallen in love with him.

He knew the moment he did, it was all over for him.

His vision began to blur, the ceiling above him becoming nothing more than distorted grey. He can feel his life slowly dripping from him, slipping like the blood that spilled from his back and down the concrete slab he was forced to lay on. Bloodied feathers hung limply on either side of the slab, too weak to even try to lift themselves up again.

It was a mistake to come to Daybreak Town.

The Bell Tower, the Church, had always been a place of disaster for him and others like him. A place where they were all doomed to die.

_“Ventus, you have to escape. If they find out you’re here—”_

_“I can’t just leave you—”_

_“I’m sorry. It’s too late for me. Please…please leave!”_

Strelitzia.

She was kind. Beautiful. The kind of girl he wished he had gotten to know better before her untimely death.

Prime Minister’s daughter or not, the moment they found out what she was, they wasted no time in killing her and framed him for it. He barely had time to react before he was caught and put to jail for his supposed crimes.

_“I didn’t even know what she looked like until the news hit.”_

Ventus lied to Vanitas that day when he came to visit him in his cell. He was just so _happy_ to see him there. See him when those who claimed to be important to him refused to come near him. Vanitas had been the one person Ventus grew to depend on during his time in Daybreak Town. He was the one who—

_“Hey, if you ever wanted to start your life again, where would you go?”_

_It was an innocent question that time._

_Vanitas looked thoughtful. “Probably Destiny Islands. I heard it’s nice this time of year. Isolated from most of the country, but peaceful.”_

_“Destiny Islands, huh?” The name sounded nice. Familiar enough. “I wish I can go there, too.”_

_“Why not come with me? We can start our lives there together.”_

_Ventus wanted to. He desperately wanted to, but he knew that no matter what he did, his life would always be tied to Daybreak Town until he died. But he was scared to tell Vanitas the truth. He was afraid of what his reaction would be if he found out about his secret._

_So, he smiled, trying to keep the sadness out._

_“That sounds nice.”_

A tear slid down his cheek.

_Yet if hope has flown away_

_In a night, or in a day,_

_In a vision, or in none,_

_Is it therefor the less **gone**?_

_All that we see or seem_

_Is but a dream within a dream_

Hours easily began to blend together. He didn’t know how long he was forced to lay here, waiting for the life to be drained out of him. All he can think about was Vanitas, of how he felt so regretful for not being with him.

Was Vanitas scared?

Was he angry?

He hoped he wasn’t angry.

Ventus never wanted him to be angry.

_Vanitas was beautiful._

_A god among men._

_The comparison made Ventus chuckle to himself, causing Vanitas to look at him curiously, one dark brow raised. The two of them sat together in the latter’s apartment, enjoying some air conditioning after being out in the heat for so long. It was their ‘lazy’ day so to speak. A day where they were just able to be with each other. Vanitas liked to complain about the ‘Enforcers’—namely Ephemer and his gang—but Ventus knew better. Vanitas was fond of the group, particularly of Ephemer and Skuld._

_“What’s so funny?” Vanitas asked, bumping their shoulders together._

_Ventus held back another chuckle, grinning at him. “Nothing. Just thinking of you looking like a god.”_

_“Wha—You’re insane.” A dark flush bloomed over pale cheeks. “Where did you even get that idea from?”_

_“I don’t know. Maybe because you’re so handsome.”_

_“…You’re impossible.”_

He took a deep breath, ignoring the way his lungs protested at the movement. Ventus forcibly swallowed back the bit of blood that rose up in his throat, blinking back tears stinging in his eyes. How much longer did he have to suffer? He was scared.

…

That was right.

He was scared.

Ventus didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to die.

More tears spilled out of his eyes.

_“I never pegged you to be the religious type.” Vanitas looked at the silver rosary Ventus held in his hands. Ventus blinked, having not realized he was playing with it. Another blink and he peered down at it. His fingers tightened around the trinket. “Is it important?”_

_Ventus peered down at it._

_His fingers curled around it._

_“Sort of.” Ventus took a deep breath before he smiled, looking up at Vanitas and holding out the rosary to him. “I want you to take it.”_

_“What for? I’m hardly religious.”_

_“I know, but consider it as a lucky charm. I want to give it to you.”_

_Vanitas made a face, but reached over and took the rosary._

_“…Thanks.”_

_Ventus just smiled sadly._

Oh, it was becoming even blurrier now. Faintly, he can hear sounds coming from the outside. It sounded as if something was happening; there were shrieks of terror coming from outside. The smell of blood slowly wafted into the building, filling the room with its disgusting stench. It made Ventus feel sick.

It made him feel tired.

Ventus can feel himself beginning to slip more and more.

_O God! Can I not save_

**_One_ ** _from the pitiless wave?_

_Is **all** that we see or seem_

_But a dream within a dream?_

The darkness was suffocating.

It felt welcoming.

Ventus took a deep breath, hearing the doors burst open as Vanitas forced his way into the building.

He wanted to say something, let Vanitas know he was still alive—

To have him _stop_. He can feel Vanitas’ anger. Feel the darkness spread out like angry flames, consuming anyone and everything it touched. He wanted to speak up, wanting to stop before more people died. Before this town was submerged in the deepest pit of hell. But he was tired.

So, _so_ tired.

He let his eyes finally fall close, sagging against the slab.

_I’m sorry, Vanitas_.


End file.
